


Chantajes.

by Nishma



Series: Scène [4]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Crack, He vuelto, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 22:17:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9924341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nishma/pseuds/Nishma
Summary: Enjolras pensaba que su primer año de universidad sería perfecto hasta que llegó Grantaire.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Plata_y_Verde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plata_y_Verde/gifts).



> Este fic va para la más bonita del mundo. Porque sin ella tal vez no estaría escribiendo esto.

No podía creérselo, por primera vez en su vida había llegado tarde a una tutoría con un profesor. Pero es que el metro se había retrasado, y no había podido hacer nada para evitarlo. Para más inri cuando fue al despacho del profesor, este no estaba. Miró el reloj de su muñeca, porque en una hora tendría que estar en el Musain para empezar la reunión del día, que, a cuenta propia, el primer punto de esta sería el olvido por parte del gobierno hacia la puntualidad del transporte público.  
Bajó las escaleras corriendo hacia le recepción. No estaba la señora mayor que ya lo conocía de tanto verlo, sino un chico con unas gafas de pasta, ¿sin cristales?, pelo rizado y desaliñado, al igual que su barba de varios días. Se acercó al mostrador, y cogió aliento antes de comenzar a hablar. El recepcionista tenía unos ojos preciosos.  
–¿Dónde puedo encontrar al Señor Pierre?  
El recepcionista, de nombre Grantaire, le miró, y le costó asimilar la belleza de tal humano.  
–¿Perdón?  
–El Señor Pierre, que si sabes dónde está.  
Enjolras estaba comenzando a impacientarse. Y más aún con la mirada fija e inmutable del recepcionista.  
–¿Cuál es su asignatura?  
Enjolras suspiró antes de contestar.  
–Derecho romano. ¿Tú no eres de esta facultad, verdad?  
–En efecto. Me estoy pagando mi carrera trabajando para esta universidad.  
–Ajá. ¿Dónde está el profesor Pierre?  
–En una reunión. Si me dices cómo te llamas le diré que has preguntado por él.  
–No, ya sabe que había quedado con él. Gracias.  
–Grantaire. –Enjolras le miró con muy mala cara–. Me llamo Grantaire.  
–Muy bien. Adiós.  
Enjolras se fue, enfadado, directo al Musain. Con la reunión el enfado se le pasó, pero Combeferre no era tonto y vio que le pasaba algo. Cuando iban para casa, sin Courf, que se había quedado bebiendo con los demás, Ferre le preguntó.  
–¿Qué tal con tu profesor de derecho?  
–He llegado tarde por culpa del metro y no he podido verle.  
–¿Y?  
–Un inepto estudiante está ahora en la recepción y me ha hecho perder el tiempo.  
–Y ha intentado ligar contigo, ¿verdad?  
–Verdad.  
Enjolras suspiró y Combeferre le pasó una mano por los hombros.  
–Ni caso Enjolras.  
Enjolras soltó un sonido de frustración y se sintió un poquito mejor, pero no se pudo quitar de la cabeza en toda la noche aquellos malditos ojos grises detrás de unas gafas sin cristal.

Cuando Enjolras entró a su facultad a la mañana siguiente dio gracias a que Grantaire no estuviera en la recepción. Se acercó, a hablar con la Madame Bouvier.  
–Buenos días. Ayer por la tarde no la vi, ¿está usted bien?  
–Oh, Enjolras, para nada, estoy genial. Es que un muchacho muy amable que necesita dinero y trabaja para la universidad y durante esta semana estará cubriéndome por la tarde.  
–Oh, interesante… Bueno, voy a clase, ¡pasa buena mañana!  
–Gracias, y tú también.

Cuando salió de clase Grantaire ya estaba en recepción, salió de su puesto y se acercó a él.  
–Hola, Enjolras. Ya sé quién es el Profesor Pierre, le hablé de ti. Me dijo que espera que si vuelves a pedirle una tutoría, no te retrases. ¿Sabes? Yo llevaría cuidado, porque parece que tiene muy mala leche.  
Enjolras, que estaba intentado hacer oídos sordos se dio la vuelta y le miró encolerizado, porque si había algo que odiaba de la misma forma que odiaba el heteropatriarcado era que un inepto con unos ojazos como él le dijera algo que ya sabía de sobra.  
–¿¡Me quieres dejar tranquilo!? Además, ¿no deberías estar en tu trabajo? Ni se te ocurra volver a dirigirme la palabra.  
Se dio la vuelta, y salió de la facultad, con toda la gente mirándolo. Grantaire se quedó dónde estaba, alucinando, porque nunca pensó que le pondría poner tanto que le gritasen.

–¡Y EL MUY GILIPOLLAS HABÍA HABLADO CON EL PROFESOR DE MÍ Y ME ADVIERTE QUE TIENE MALA LECHE CUANDO YO ACABABA DE SALIR DE SU TUTORÍA DESPUÉS DE CASI UNA HORA DE BRONCA!  
–Ni caso tío, hay gente muy gilipollas por el mundo.  
–Bueno, Enjolras, piensa que en menos de una semana se va, y no lo vuelves a ver. –Dijo Combeferre, voz de la razón–.  
–Pero me queda una semana de soportarle.  
–Es sólo una semana, Enjolras, puedes aguantar.  
Enjolras, suspiró y se fue al sofá, cocinar no era lo suyo, Courfeyrac le siguió por su cara bonita, dejando a Combeferre sólo en la cocina como siempre.  
–¿Quieres que mañana vaya a recogerte y me haga pasar por tu novio? A lo mejor así te deja.  
–Eres el mejor, Courf.

El plan que habían trazado Enjolras y Courf fue a la perfección, mientras Courfeyrac lo esperaba entabló conversación con Grantaire, que le pareció bastante interesante.  
–Y si quieres conquistarlo, mejor quítate esas ridículas gafas.  
–Es que me hacen interesante.  
–Y una mierda, tío. Te hacen gilipollas.  
Grantaire no le contestó, porque ya había visto a Enjolras por el pasillo.  
–Ahí está. Me voy, encantado de conocerte, macho.  
Courfeyrac le dio una palmada en el hombro y salió hacia Enjolras, antes de salir por la puerta y bastante cerca de la recepción, le dio un pico a su mejor amigo y le guiñó un ojo a Grantaire que estaba boquiabierto.  
–Creo que ha salido todo bien, seguro que mañana no te molestará.  
–Eso espero. Oye… ¿Estabas hablando con él?  
–Sí. –Courfeyrac no necesitó más y siguió hablando–. Estudia bellas artes y necesita el dinero para los materiales. Las gafas son falsas y es del sur de Francia. Tiene dos años más que nosotros. Y es bi, por si te interesa.  
Enjolras le miró, con el ceño fruncido.  
–¿Por qué me iba a interesar la vida de ese gilipollas?  
Courfeyrac sólo le sonrió.

Al día siguiente, al salir de clase, Grantaire seguía allí, son las gafas y se había recortado la barba, pareciendo ahora una persona decente.  
–Buenas tardes.  
Enjolras salió, sin decirle nada.

Enjolras estaba contento, porque esa tarde tenía reunión, al día siguiente Grantaire se iba y al siguiente a ese había huelga, y podría desestresarse gritando a los antidisturbios.  
Pero salió más cabreado de lo que estaba. El sindicato no le había dado el permiso para colgar esta vez las pancartas en su facultad y Courfeyrac había tenido la magnífica idea de que hablara con Grantaire. Y era una grandiosa idea, pero no quería hacerlo.  
Acabó haciéndolo, por el bien de los ciudadanos, o eso se estuvo repitiendo todo aquel día.  
Grantaire, que parecía haber desistido en seguir hablando con él hasta se le iluminaron los ojos cuando le vio.  
–Necesito un favor. Estoy en una asociación y necesito poner para mañana unas pancartas para la huelga y sé que tú te quedas con las llaves de la facultad. Déjamelas y mañana te las doy.  
Grantaire le sonrió.  
–¿De qué es la asociación?  
–Luchamos por los derechos de los ciudadanos.  
–¿Tu novio está también metido allí?  
–¿Mi novio? ¡Courfeyrac no es mi novio!  
La sonrisa de Grantaire se ensanchó y Enjolras sabía que la había cagado.  
–Te dejo las llaves si me dejas entrar en la asociación.  
–¿Por qué querrías entrar en la asociación?  
–Porque me interesa.  
–Eres un mentiroso.  
Grantaire le sonrió y a Enjolras se le cortó un poco la respiración.  
–Te dejo las llaves. –Y las sacó–. Y, además, te ayudo a colgarlas, si, sales conmigo una noche.  
–¿Salir contigo?  
–Sí, ya sabes. Una cita.  
Enjolras tragó saliva y clamó por paciencia.  
–A las nueve menos diez estoy aquí. Como alguien nos pille, eres hombre muerto.  
Grantaire sonrió y Enjolras, súper indignado, se fue. No podía creer que hubiera aceptado aquello.  
Pero lo había hecho.  
Y se pasó los minutos pensando en Grantaire sus asquerosos ojos y su sonrisa pícara.

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, bueno, he vuelto con Lesmis y espero no irme en un tiempo.


End file.
